


Lay Me Down

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: Kim Minseok was not supposed to be an Alpha.





	Lay Me Down

When Kim Minseok presented as an Alpha his clan was more than surprised by the turn of events. His parents and friends were sure he would either be an Omega or Beta, with his small frame, kind heart and caring personality the typical stereotype of Minseok’s nature was clear to everyone. But when his eyes turned red, and his wolf transformed into a big, dark brown fur with strong muscle stood in front of everyone; his parents as well as the rest of his clan could only stare in awe.

Minseok from then on learned how to feel comfortable in his new body, sure he was still smaller than most stereotypical alphas, but he was agile and his precise hits were not something that could be thought little of.

It was during a gathering with the other clans across the borders that he met Kim Jongdae, the only child of the head Alpha who was their neighboring clan. He was surrounded by two other wolves and Minseok had wondered why Jongdae, presumably an alpha would be in need of bodyguards if he could defend himself.

Minseok stared at Jongdae a bit more and looked away not trying to get himself involved in anything, however he couldn’t help but feel that there something off about the him and the sad expression he wore whenever his father would touch his back only made Minseok more curious. 

Much like every other peaceful gathering, all the clans were able to transform into their wolf form and have fun during the full moon. Whether to hunt, talk with one another or find a potential mate, Minseok would often find himself with his own friends that he was able to meet in other clans.

“Hey, what do you think of Kim Jongdae?” He suddenly found himself asking out loud while walking across a stream with Junmyeon, a beta wolf who he’d known since they were pups. 

Junmyeon shook his head, “Not much other than the fact that his father doesn’t seem to show him too much in his own clan. I heard he often spends his time inside their home which is unusual for an alpha if you ask me but maybe things are different in their clan.” 

Minseok hummed. 

Strange indeed. 

“Yeah. I saw him today, he looked a bit nervous if you ask me.” 

“I would be too if I had that many people looking at me all the time. You do know he usually doesn’t come to these gatherings but hey, maybe he’s looking for a potential mate” Junmyeon scratched his paws on a tree branch, “although that’s going to take time. He’s really gorgeous and I heard a lot of other head alphas are interested in having their children mate with him.” 

Minseok’s eyes widened for a bit. He didn’t know why the news made him uncomfortable but ever since he saw the other alpha couldn’t help but feel a pull. A weight on him where his inner wolf told him to protect, but from what? 

Just as he was about to ask him more, both wolves stopped when they heard a branch breaking behind them. They both looked back and Minseok lost his thoughts when he noticed who it was.

Kim Jongdae stood in front of them with his hair disheveled, gasping for air and body shaking a bit. Both Minseok and Junmyeon transformed back to their human forms and stared at the panting body in front of them. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you both. But I was just… running around for a bit.” 

Minseok was about to speak up when the wind suddenly picked up and a sweet scent hit his nose. He concentrated on the scent and his eyes widened as he looked at Jongdae who appeared more nervous by the second.

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m Kim Junmyeon a beta and this is my friend Minseok, an alpha.”, Junmyeon spoke up giving a warm smile to Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s eyes however, widened just the slightest when Junmyeon mentioned Minseok being an alpha. He took another step back and gave them a firm nod, “Sorry again if I disrupted you both. But I must get going, my father is waiting for me.” 

Minseok sniffed the air once more and stared at Jongdae. His eyes reddened a bit before turning back to its original brown color. 

“You’re an -” 

“Oh, my father is calling me. I better go, it was nice meeting you both!”, Jongdae turned the other way and ran back to where he came from not letting Minseok finish what he was going to say. 

Junmyeon looked at the interaction confused but he shook his head and shifted back into wolf form so that they could continue their hunt.

Minseok looked at the retreating figure and sighed. It was none of his business but something about Jongdae compelled his wolf to want to get closer. He shifted back and followed Junmyeon. 

Time passed. When spring arrived, he saw Jongdae again. 

Jongdae was next to another person, a hand tightly around his waist. The man was grinning as though he had won a price instead of a mate. Jongdae’s father had announced in the yearly gathering that Jongdae was going to marry the man beside him.

Minseok’s eyes widened at the announcement, his inner wolf growling at him to take the hand away from Jongdae’s waist. But all he could do was bite his lip until he tasted blood and curl his hands.

The only thing he remembered that night as he laid awake in his bed was Jongdae’s sad eyes when they made eye contact.

The only omega his wolf ever wanted was going to mate with an alpha he didn’t want.

And Minseok could do nothing but let it happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is just a small fic that i wrote before, but decided to change things up. Also I have written anther small jongdae drabble on my twitter if you want to read it here (https://twitter.com/honeydae92/status/1036410329939537920). I'll try to write more small drabbles soon and yess i'm currently working on my jongdae fics ;;
> 
> twitter: @honeydae92


End file.
